


Valentine's Treat

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Kevin's plan to make a special romantic treat for Aaron fails. Kevin wins anyway ;)





	Valentine's Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Hello I’m the kevaaron ask! Will it be alright if Kevin tries to make chocolate covered strawberries but somehow failed but Aaron still finds a way to enjoy the chocolate
> 
> I had a difficult time imagining this happening in a strictly canon setting so I decided to stick Kevin and Aaron in an AU. The trajectory of their relationship: college friends who drifted apart only to be reunited later. (FYI: they’re in their 30s) I actually have a lot of ideas for this AU that aren’t relevant to this prompt but if y’all want to know about them feel free to ask!
> 
> Also, this is a NSFW prompt but I endorse the headcanon that Aaron is on the asexual spectrum so this is more sensual/Kevin getting some attention than straight up banging

Kevin had missed Valentine’s Day but it wasn’t his fault. Living in a different state than Aaron meant that he missed out on a lot of special days but he always tried his best to make up for it as soon as he had the chance. He was hoping it wouldn’t be like this forever, that someday he and Aaron could find a way to live together.

Right now Kevin was faced with the challenge of preparing something romantic for Aaron. The people he had dated in the past were usually content with basic stuff like a good dinner out followed by a good fuck at home. But that wasn’t Aaron’s speed. No, Aaron was about the feelings, about spending time together and talking. He liked romantic gestures, flirting, holding hands in public, sleeping in or napping together.

When they had first discussed what it would be like to date each other Aaron had been open about his boundaries. That was the first time Kevin has heard the term _asexual._ Aaron had explained that being ace meant that he wasn’t sexually attracted to people but that didn’t make him celibate or completely opposed to sex, he just wasn’t really that into it. It had taken they awhile to figure out what worked for both of them, what made them both happy. And Kevin  _was_ happy with Aaron, ridiculously, unexpectedly happy.

He was also struggling with his task: preparing a special Valentine’s surprise for Aaron—chocolate covered strawberries. It was an easy treat to make, according to every single website Kevin had consulted. You melt the chocolate, dip the strawberries, leave them on a tray until the chocolate hardened, and done.

Only the fucking chocolate was not melting. Kevin put it back in the microwave, jabbed the buttons, and stared through the window as the bowl of chocolate spun around and around and did jack shit. He burned his thumb on the bowl when he tried to pull it out from the microwave and cursed loudly. Fuck the chocolate. Fuck the fucking chocolate dipped strawberries. It was unhealthy anyway and, as a good boyfriend, he should only be feeding Aaron healthy stuff, not the travesty of a perfectly good strawberry coated in chocolate. Kevin had thought his original solution to the health conundrum had been good—substituting dark chocolate with 85% cocoa for the traditional milk chocolate. But apparently not.

Kevin fumed as he rinsed the strawberries and sliced them. Maybe they could eat them on ice cream? He checked the freezer and there was no ice cream. Which was completely insane. Aaron _always_ had ice cream. Finally Kevin settled on sprinkling a few packets of raw cane sugar on the bowl of strawberries. He set the bowl of slightly warmed dark chocolate next to the strawberries and scowled. Maybe there was still time to order a fancy edible bouquet…

Before Kevin even got a chance to look up the company page he heard Aaron unlocking the apartment door. Kevin gave the kitchen a quick once over and straightened the apron he had purchased for the occasion. It was 100% cheesy but he was hoping it would get a laugh out of Aaron.

“Kevin!” Aaron called out from the entryway. “Happy Belated Valentine’s! I brought ice cream.”

Kevin fidgeted with his apron and posed against the kitchen counter. He felt absurd. This was the last time he was taking suggestions from Nicky.

Aaron rounded the corner, paper grocery bag in one hand, a bouquet of flowers in the other, and promptly dropped them both. Kevin smirked and bent over to retrieve the ice cream and flowers. When he stood up Aaron’s face was bright red and his mouth was hanging open.

“Kevin,” Aaron spluttered, “you are not wearing anything under that apron…”

“That’s not true,” Kevin corrected him. “I’m wearing tights.”

“Oh my god.” Aaron covered his face with his hands and took several deep breaths. Kevin smiled, very pleased with himself, and pulled Aaron’s hands away and kissed him.

“So this works for you?” Kevin teased, biting Aaron’s ear. “I look good in this?”

Aaron grumbled and wrapped his arms around Kevin, slowly moving his hands down Kevin’s back to his ass. “You know you look good in everything. Sweatpants, suits, your Exy uniform, nothing…”

“You did like it when I wore the Exy jersey to bed,” Kevin interrupted. “I always knew you were a fan.”

“Okay, shush your mouth,” Aaron said. He got up on his tiptoes and placed his palm on Kevin’s mouth. Kevin kissed his hand and Aaron laughed in surprise before pulling Kevin down for another long kiss.

“Tell me, master chef,” Aaron asked, “what delicacy have you prepared?”

Kevin tried to keep his face straight as he replied, “Me.” He tried. But then he started laughing hysterically at Aaron’s expression.

“Kevin Day!” Aaron yelled. “What _have_ you been doing in my kitchen?!”

Kevin wheezed and retrieved the bowl of strawberries. “I worked really hard on this but for some reason the chocolate I bought wasn’t melting.”

Aaron examined the chocolate and smacked his palm to his forehead. “Kev… you can’t just microwave dark chocolate. You have to use a double boiler and—” He stopped when he noticed Kevin’s wilting expression. “But this is great! I love strawberries and, uh, sugar. We can put them on ice cream.”

“That’s what I was thinking!” Kevin said. “Do you want to eat them now? Or should I say, do you want your dessert first… or me?” He wagged his eyebrows up and down and Aaron snorted.

“Dessert. I’m starving and I have a feeling that you’re going to be very difficult to satisfy.”

Kevin shrugged, the motion pulling the apron even higher up his thighs. “It has been a while since we were together. I’m very needy.”

“I can see that,” Aaron said, gesturing towards Kevin’s crotch.

“I’m happy to see you!” Kevin laughed. He was really fucking happy to see Aaron again.

They got out bowls and all the fixings for ice cream sundaes. Kevin insisted on scooping the ice cream and slicing bananas to add to the strawberries. He squeezed out generous helpings of whipped cream and chocolate syrup before adding a cherry to the top of each sundae.

“C’mon,” Kevin said, picking up the bowls and carrying them over to the kitchen table. He sat down and patted his knee, giving Aaron his most irresistibly smoldering look. Aaron rolled his eyes but he sat down, straddling Kevin. He was completely adorable wearing the official T-shirt of Kevin’s team, the one with Kevin’s name and number on the back.

They ate their sundaes, alternating between eating and sharing quick, sticky sweet kisses.

Aaron finished his sundae before Kevin and hopped up for a moment, returning with the bottle of chocolate syrup and a devilish look on his face.

“Thank for the dessert, Kevin,” Aaron said. “But you know what, I’m still pretty hungry and I think I could go for seconds.” He set the syrup on the table and moved to stand between Kevin’s legs. “That is… if you’re up for it.”

“Yes,” Kevin replied, nodding enthusiastically, “I am definitely up for it, for anything…”

Aaron grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips before untying the apron strings that circled Kevin’s neck. The apron slid down Kevin’s chest to settle on his lap. Aaron untied the other strings looped around Kevin’s hips and pulled the apron away.

Aaron stared down for a long moment before looking up at Kevin and grinning like the cheeky troublemaker he was. “You weren’t exaggerating,” Aaron observed. He popped open the cap on the chocolate syrup and leaned in, one hand gripping the back of Kevin’s chair. “This’ll be a bit cold,” he murmured and proceeded to drizzle the syrup down Kevin’s chest and abs. When he had finished he leaned back and raked his eyes over his work. “Kevin Day,” Aaron said, his voice warm with admiration, “you look good enough to eat.”

Kevin swallowed thickly, his heart pounding. How was Aaron always able to get him worked up so fast? It felt like the tables had turned and he was dying to see what Aaron would do to him.

Aaron started at Kevin’s collarbones, licking and sucking away the chocolate, his warm tongue chasing the slow path of the syrup down. His hands roamed as much as his mouth, caressing Kevin’s hips, arms, and thighs. Kevin’s breathing was as erratic as his heart, speeding up and stalling in surprise when Aaron did something new like bite down on his nipple or simultaneously suck hard at his skin will also massaging with his tongue. It was maddening and wonderful. Kevin dug his fingers into Aaron’s hair, gripped the back of his neck, whimpered his name as Aaron finally got down on his knees.

Aaron took his time licking up and down Kevin’s abs, pausing to tell Kevin how beautiful he was or ask him to tell what he was feeling. _The feelings_. Aaron loved those so Kevin did his best to convey them. He loved watching Aaron’s ears turn pink, loved watching how his words affected him.

When Aaron got to Kevin’s groin he pulled back and looked up at Kevin. His hazel eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess from Kevin’s attentions.

“I’m going to get you off,” Aaron said, his voice hoarse, “but I’m not going to suck you off. Okay?”

Kevin nodded. “Of course, babe. Whatever you’re comfortable with…” His words ended in a low groan as Aaron stroked his fingers over Kevin’s erect cock. Aaron didn’t bother to free him from the tights and Kevin was glad. There was something about the confinement and the barely there layer between them that was incredibly hot. Aaron continued to touch him and Kevin resumed his commentary, punctuated by moans and expletives. Aaron pressed the heel of his hand down, hard, against Kevin, grinding against him. Kevin gasped and bit down on his lip, tasting blood, until Aaron pressed in and kissed him.

Kevin came with Aaron’s fingers wrapped around him and Aaron’s tongue in his mouth, forever entwining this moment, this feeling, with the sweet taste of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Some closing notes: I'm ace and aromantic but my experience is not Aaron's experience. I'm sex repulsed but Aaron's not. In this AU he and Kevin do have sex, but it's not all the time; they find other ways to take care of each other ;) I also like to think that 10 years after the events in AFTG that they, and the other characters, will have mellowed and healed and will be able to have moments like these. Fun, fluffy, angst-free moments. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
